Packaging takes many forms. One widely popular construction includes a pair of laminated paperboard top and bottom U-shaped channels (U-shaped members or U-crates) configured for one to fit within the other. These packages have become a standard for objects that are linear and/or readily damaged. One well recognized and industry acclaimed package is the REDDI-CRATE® commercially available from ITW Reddi-Pac of Lake Zurich, Ill.
Although the U-shaped members themselves are extremely successful, one drawback is that the U-shaped members must be shipped and stored in their assembled form. As such, the shipping costs and storage costs (and space) can be quite substantial, in large measure because so much of the empty crate is air. This can be problematic as the U-shaped members become larger in sectional area and length.
Prior solutions involve embossing an area or making cuts through the entire U-shaped member in its base and subsequently taping the edges back together such that the U-shaped member can be opened and stacked for shipping. These solutions, however, do not necessarily provide the same strength and protection of the original, unembossed or uncut U-member. Embossing may cause slight gaps and inhibit folding of U-board to its original shape, while cutting straight through a wall and then taping may affect the structural integrity of the U-member.
Accordingly, there exists a need for U-shaped packages that are configured for more densely packing the containers for shipping and storage. More desirably, such a configuration has little to no adverse effect on the strength and integrity of the container as it is used for shipping goods.